


Encuentros Secretos

by ChatonBuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatonBuginette/pseuds/ChatonBuginette
Summary: Cuando, por una eventual circunstancia, Adrien se ve imposibilitado de asistir a Ladybug bajo la identidad de su alter ego heroico, se termina involucrando en la batalla en la piel de... él mismo.La relación entre ambos después de aquello se vuelve mucho más cercana, propiciando una serie de encuentros lejos de la mirada del ojo público o de cualquiera que pudiera entrometerse.No obstante, ciertos acontecimientos harán replantear a Adrien su relación con la heroína, debiendo poner en una balanza la lealtad a su gran amor y el secreto que celosamente guarda en su corazón.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladybug/Adrien
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenido, querido lector.
> 
> Lo que leerás a continuación es un fanfic colaborativo entre Moni_armonica y su servidora, publicado en Wattpad hace poco más de un año.
> 
> Comencemos por el Prólogo, y esperamos que lo disfruten.

_**« No lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué justo ahora? »** _

Adrien iba prácticamente corriendo por las calles de París en dirección al lugar donde se había separado de Plagg.

Aquel día estaba resultando de lo más inusual en la vida del joven universitario.

Ya desde primera hora de la mañana las cosas se habían torcido cuando, en lugar de despertarse con la alarma de su móvil, como ocurría habitualmente, habían sido los quejidos de su kwami los que le habían hecho abrir los ojos.

Aquel pequeño glotón se había atiborrado de queso durante la noche y, al despertar el joven Agreste, se había encontrado con un aciago panorama.

Sin saber qué hacer, ni cómo aliviar el malestar de Plagg por sí mismo, había optado por la única posibilidad que parecía razonable: llevarle con el Maestro Fu.

Sin embargo, y pese a los años que Adrien llevaba siendo el portador del prodigio de la destrucción, no conocía la dirección del anciano. Así que no le quedó más remedio que dejarse guiar por su kwami hasta el hogar del guardián.

Pero... la mala suerte solía acompañarle, y aquel día no iba a ser la excepción.

Antes de llegar al lugar indicado, una llamada de un más que molesto Gabriel, interrumpió su cometido.

—Adrien, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó furibundo— ¿Acaso no has revisado la agenda que Nathalie te dio para hoy? 

—Hola, papá. Disculpa, pero tenía que entregar un trabajo urgente en la universidad y...

—No quiero oírlo, Adrien —cortó el diseñador—. Tienes una sesión de fotos muy importante en quince minutos. Dime dónde estás y mandaré a Nathalie con el coche a buscarte enseguida.

—Pero es que yo...

—Sin excusas. Sabes que tu trabajo es lo primero.

El muchacho no sabía que hacer. Por un lado necesitaba llevar a su kwami junto al maestro para que aliviase su mal, pero sabía que desobedecer las órdenes de su progenitor era demasiado arriesgado, al menos si quería seguir conservando algo de la libertad que había adquirido en los últimos años.

—Está bien. Le mandaré mi ubicación a Nathalie enseguida.

El joven colgó el teléfono y miró con preocupación a su kwami.

—¿Crees que puedes esperar a que acabe la sesión, Plagg?

El pequeño gato negro negó, con ojos tristes, frotándose el estómago.

—Estoy demasiado mal para aguantar, Adrien. Prácticamente me muero —dramatizó—. Pero puedes dejarme aquí. La casa del guardián está muy cerca y creo que incluso en mi terrible estado podré llegar yo solo.

—No me parece buena idea —espetó el zagal aún sabiendo que su kwami estaba exagerando—. ¿Qué ocurrirá si alguien te ve? Y además, ¿cómo nos reuniremos luego?

—Nadie me verá, tranquilo —respondió Plagg con las manitas en su barriga— y por lo otro no te preocupes. En cuanto esté repuesto iré a buscarte. Tienes el anillo, así que te encontraré sin problemas.

A Adrien no acababa de convencerle aquel plan, pero un mensaje de Nathalie instándole a que le mandase con urgencia su ubicación, le obligó a tomar una decisión.

—Está bien —aceptó abatido—. Pero ten mucho cuidado. En cuanto acabe vendré aquí de nuevo. —El kwami asintió, dispuesto a salir volando, pero antes de hacerlo la voz de su portador le retuvo un instante—: Y no hagas ninguna estupidez más.

Plagg farfulló algo que resultó ininteligible para el rubio y salió con la mayor rapidez que pudo debido a su estado, en dirección a casa del maestro.

Adrien le mandó el mensaje a la asistente de su padre y, unos minutos después, iba camino de la sesión de fotos mientras aguantaba la reprimenda de la fémina.

Sin embargo, no había transcurrido ni media hora desde que inició su labor, cuando la alerta akuma se escuchó por toda la ciudad.

Ante la confusión provocada por el nuevo villano entre los que estaban con él, el muchacho consiguió escabullirse sin ser visto y se dirigió con premura hacia el lugar donde había estado por última vez con Plagg.

No sabía si le encontraría allí, ni tampoco cuánto tiempo le llevaría al maestro curar al kwami. Pero no podía quedarse quieto. Mucho menos al comprobar, a través de su móvil, cómo la heroína estaba teniendo serias dificultades para enfrentarse al akumatizado.

_**« Maldito kwami glotón. Como le pase algo a my lady no volverás a probar el queso en tu vida. »** _

* * *

Ese mismo soleado día de otoño, tampoco presentaba un panorama alentador en la ajetreada vida de Marinette.

Empezando por la noche previa, en la que tuvo que quedarse en vela estudiando. Esa mañana, tenía que rendir un examen muy importante, en el que no sólo ponía en juego su semestre.   
  
Su cotidianeidad abarcaba, además de las clases en la universidad como estudiante de último año de Diseño de Indumentaria, su creciente y eficaz desempeño como pasante en Gabriel's por las tardes. Sin mencionar lo más importante: su labor a tiempo completo como protectora de París bajo su identidad secreta.

Tales agotadoras e intensas actividades le demandaban muchas horas de esfuerzo y dedicación diarios, por lo que no había dispuesto en los últimos días del tiempo suficiente para prepararse y estudiar.  
  
Además, su principal motivación radicaba en que, para poder continuar con la pasantía y hacer carrera en la empresa de su ídolo por tantos años, debía mantener un excelente promedio académico. No podía permitirse desaprobar, así que no le quedó otra alternativa que desvelarse.

A pesar de su esfuerzo, tanto estrés y cansancio acumulados le jugaron una mala pasada, quedándose dormida sobre sus libros y apuntes poco antes de amanecer.

—Marinette, ¡despierta! Llegarás tarde a clases. —Tikki le daba golpecitos en la cabeza, intentando despertarla, pero aquello resultaba una misión un tanto complicada para la pequeña kwami—. ¡Marinette! ¡Marinette!

La universitaria, sumida en un profundo sueño, no escuchaba los intentos fallidos de su pequeña amiga por despertarla. Y como resultado, cuando por fin abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta con horror de que se le hacía demasiado tarde. 

Luego de vestirse con la rapidez que le fue posible, ya sin tiempo para tomarse una ducha que consiguiera despejarla o al menos un breve desayuno que la preparara para otra extensa jornada, salió rauda hacia la universidad, alcanzando a llegar con lo justo.

En la rutina de la azabache, todo aquello se podría considerar normal. Otro agitado y extenso día de su joven vida. Sin embargo, ese día en particular, definitivamente distaba mucho de serlo.

Mientras intentaba concentrarse en su examen, tragándose algún que otro bostezo y apenas manteniendo los ojos abiertos, un estruendo se escuchó a lo lejos, causando un inesperado alboroto entre todos los estudiantes. 

Ni lerda ni perezosa, como si repentinamente acabara de despertar esa mañana, la muchacha se escapó de su clase, aprovechando el revuelo y la confusión que reinaba entre todos, y se apresuró a buscar un escondite para invocar su transformación, yendo al encuentro de la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth.

—Vaya, vaya… Miren a quién tenemos aquí —canturreó el villano al momento en que la heroína aterrizaba frente a él, manteniendo una prudente distancia. 

Su aspecto se asemejaba al de un vaquero del Lejano Oeste. Su vestimenta, consistente en una camisa a cuadros y unos pantalones tejanos anchos, se completaba con un sombrero típico de cowboy, unas botas con espuelas, un cinturón con una gran hebilla en forma de estrella y un látigo en su mano derecha. Su mirada irradiaba odio, y una frialdad que pocas veces había notado antes en un villano. 

—Mi nombre es _Fouet_ , y ya me estaba impacientando. ¿Siempre tardan tanto? —espetó molesto—. Al menos tú ya estás aquí.

Ladybug apenas había caído en la cuenta de que su tenaz compañero de batallas aún no se había hecho presente.

—Hagamos las cosas sencillas, insecto. Entrégame ahora mismo tu miraculous —ordenó con seguridad, el forajido—. Si no, tendrás que enfrentar la furia de mi látigo y... créeme, no tendré ninguna contemplación.

—Ni en tus mejores sueños, vaquerito —desafió la heroína—. Si quieres mis pendientes, tendrás que acabar conmigo primero. Y sabes que no estoy dispuesta a dejarme vencer.

—Te vas a tragar una por una tus palabras, Ladybug. No digas que no te lo advertí. —El akuma adoptó una posición ofensiva—. Y dime, ¿dónde está tu pulgoso compañero? 

_« Eso mismo me pregunto también yo »_

—Conmigo es más que suficiente. Dejemos la charla y pasemos a la... —la heroína no alcanzó a terminar la frase. El villano se lanzó contra ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, propinándole un certero latigazo en su estómago que la dejó sin aire por un breve instante. 

Sin tiempo para poder reaccionar, la aprisionó con su arma, inmovilizando sus brazos contra su torso al tiempo que la atraía hacia él. 

Estaba atrapada, sin Chat Noir a la vista, y con el akuma a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Decías algo, Ladybug? —escupió Fouet— ¿Te sorprendió mi velocidad, o que mi látigo se alargara a voluntad? No veo que opongas mucha resistencia ahora mismo —su voz estaba cargada de suficiencia al sentir la ventaja de su lado—. De hecho, podría quedarme a esperar la aparición de tu compañero, pero sinceramente no tengo tanta paciencia, así que… —añadió, acercando su mano libre lentamente hacia una de sus orejas— ...con tu permiso, me llevaré tus aretes para Hawk Moth.

La heroína quedó paralizada. Su ataque la había tomado con la guardia baja y ahora se encontraba a merced del villano. Debía hacer algo urgente, o perdería su valioso miraculous.

Saliendo de su trance justo a tiempo, le propinó una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, logrando que el akumatizado destensara el agarre de su látigo y con ello consiguiera escapar. 

Aunque a simple vista no parecía lastimada, el dolor en su estómago era muy agudo, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie. Fue consciente entonces de que no podía conseguirlo ella sola esta vez, necesitaba ayuda. Realmente empezó a preocuparse.

_« ¿Dónde estás, Chaton? »_

No tuvo mucho tiempo para entretenerse pensando en su partenaire, porque el akuma se recuperó rápidamente. 

Blandiendo su látigo en el aire, mientras ella se balanceaba con su yoyó intentando enfrentarlo, le propinó un fuerte golpe por la espalda, desestabilizándola y haciendo que cayera de bruces.

El arma de _Fouet_ podía volverse tan extensa como el villano quisiera, impidiéndole a Ladybug que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente como para atacarlo. Y cada uno de sus latigazos era tan lastimero, que sentía su piel escociendo bajo su traje. Estaba resultando, a juicio de la azabache, ser uno de los más salvajes y violentos a los que hubo enfrentado jamás. 

Ese hecho, sumado a la ausente colaboración de su escurridizo compañero, convertía aquél día normal en la vida de Marinette, en uno de los peores de su trayectoria como heroína.

La desesperación comenzó a recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Se sentía abrumada por la situación, y totalmente agotada. Con dos certeros golpes, el villano la había dejado al borde de la derrota.

Con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, consiguió ponerse de pie y, tras esquivar un nuevo ataque, se dirigió con premura hacia la cima de un edificio, con la intención de conseguir algo de tiempo para invocar su poder especial y así idear un plan con el cual pudiera salir bien librada de aquella caótica batalla.

—¡Lucky Charm! —exclamó, su voz casi oyéndose como una súplica. Una taza china para té cayó en sus manos. Y no tuvo que cavilar demasiado para entender lo que aquello significaba. Debía buscar la ayuda de otro héroe.

Saltando por los tejados y valiéndose de su yoyó, se encaminó hacia la casa del Maestro Fu. Necesitaba encontrar un lugar donde destransformarse y poder dar con el paradero del guardián, sin correr el riesgo de revelar su identidad ni tampoco la ubicación de su morada.

Lo que ella no había previsto, es que _Fouet_ la interceptara, y en medio de un salto a treinta metros de altura, un nuevo y violento latigazo consiguiera interrumpir su cometido, precipitando a la heroína hacia el abismo. 

Sintiéndose desfallecer, ya sin fuerzas para contrarrestar la caída, se abandonó a su suerte, esperando que el traje fuera lo suficientemente resistente como para protegerle los huesos del inevitable impacto contra el concreto.


	2. Un aliado... ¿inesperado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien busca desesperadamente a Plagg, pero Ladybug ya se encuentra batallando sola contra el akuma, recibiendo un cruel ataque en las alturas. 
> 
> Descubran cómo sigue a continuación.

Mientras una intensa batalla era librada por la heroína, Adrien había recorrido un par de veces toda la zona en la que se encontraba, llamando con insistencia a su kwami, sin obtener ningún resultado.

Estaba desesperado, mirando cada poco su reloj, viendo cómo transcurrían los minutos sin ser capaz de ir en ayuda de su compañera.

Harto de aquella inútil espera, se decidió a sacar de nuevo su móvil para saber donde se desarrollaba en ese momento la pelea, y acudir allí para hacer cuanto estuviese en su mano, aún en su versión civil.

De pronto, un sonoro restallido le hizo mirar hacia arriba.

Al principio no vio nada, pero unos segundos después se percató de una mancha roja que descendía a gran velocidad hacia el suelo.

—No puede ser... —susurró angustiado. —Esa es... ¡¿Ladybug?!

Con enorme rapidez se dirigió hacia el lugar donde suponía que iba a caer la heroína, sumamente preocupado al darse cuenta que la fémina no usaba su yoyó para sostenerse, y sopesando las escasas posibilidades de atraparla si nada la frenaba antes.

Por suerte, seguramente la de la heroína moteada, los toldos de un edificio, ralentizaron la velocidad de la caída, permitiendo al joven Agreste, no sin dificultad, sostener entre sus brazos a la mujer de sus sueños.

—¡Ladybug! —llamó angustiado al ver a la joven prácticamente incapaz de abrir los ojos—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ladybug!

Algo aturdida, la moteada escuchaba el insistente llamado, extrañada al no saber qué o quién había conseguido evitar que impactase contra el suelo después de aquella extraordinaria caída.

Lentamente, y con la cabeza todavía dándole vueltas, abrió los ojos y trató de encontrar una respuesta a su interrogante. Lo que no esperaba hallar frente a ella, sólo acaso en el más fantasioso de sus sueños, era a la persona cuyas esmeraldas la estaban mirando con una visible y alarmante preocupación.

No entendía qué había pasado, pero allí estaba, en los brazos del apuesto modelo, quien la sostenía fuertemente como si de una damisela en apuros se tratara; sus facciones desencajadas, y su mirada sin apartarse de la suya, totalmente angustiado.

Ladybug intentaba encontrar alguna palabra para llevarle tranquilidad al rostro del joven de quien se encontraba secretamente enamorada, pero todo cuanto podía hacer era mirarle embelesada, como si no terminara de comprender lo que estaba aconteciendo.

_«¿Acaso me he muerto y estoy en el Cielo?»_

No supo durante cuánto tiempo se quedó paralizada, perdida en la profundidad de su mirada, pero el zagal malinterpretó su falta de reacción y la sacudió con sutileza, provocando que la muchacha parpadeara confusa y saliera de su ensimismamiento con un poco de brusquedad.

—¿A-Adrien? —balbuceó, sus mejillas poniéndose a tono con su traje repentinamente— ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? ¿Dónde está _Fouet_? ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Necesitas ponerte a salvo! —En medio de su delirio verborrágico intentó soltarse y ponerse de pie, sólo consiguiendo que sus heridas continuaran hablando por ella— ¡ _Auch_!

—No te muevas, ma la... Ladybug — rectificó el muchacho a tiempo, afianzando su agarre para impedir que la heroína cometiese alguna tontería—. Ese akuma te ha lastimado seriamente.

La mueca de dolor que se había dibujado en el rostro de la azabache al intentar levantarse, no dejaba lugar a dudas. Y el corazón del joven Agreste se encogió al comprender que él era en parte responsable, por no haber estado con ella para ayudarla, para protegerla.

—Ladybuuuug, ¿dónde estás, insecto? —la voz del villano, canturreando, se dejó oír a escasa distancia del lugar donde se encontraba la pareja, provocando que ambos se tensasen—. No podrás escapar de mí. Estoy seguro de que, pese a ser pleno día, mi látigo te ha hecho ver... las estrellas —rio sarcástico.

Adrien sabía que debían salir de allí cuanto antes, pues ante la caída de la heroína, habían quedado en medio de la calle y estaban muy expuestos.

Miró hacia ambos lados, angustiado, buscando un lugar donde refugiarse y ocultar a su amada.

De pronto se fijó en que, en el lado izquierdo, un poco más adelante de donde estaban, la puerta de uno de lo los edificios de viviendas estaba abierta.

Sin demora, se dirigió hacia allí con la muchacha en brazos, procurando no ser detectados por el villano.

—Tranquila, Ladybug, enseguida estarás a salvo —susurró cerca de su oído mientras corría hacia aquel portal.

La heroína sentía su cara y el resto de su cuerpo ardiendo en llamas, y no sólo por la paliza propinada por el akuma, sino porque Adrien, además de haberla rescatado, la llevaba en volandas, tratando de hallar un sitio donde resguardarse.

Pese a que no quería poner en riesgo la vida del muchacho, Ladybug se dejó arrastrar por él, entrelazando sus manos por detrás de su cuello para afianzar su agarre y apoyando la cabeza contra su torso, sintiendo los latidos acelerados del corazón de su amado mientras corría en dirección al refugio.

Se sentía segura en sus brazos, con una renovada fortaleza y confianza nacidas desde su propia convicción: nada en el mundo podría salir mal con Adrien a su lado.

Excepto por un repentino sonido emergiendo de sus aretes al tiempo que ingresaban al edificio. Su transformación tenía los minutos contados.

Ambos se miraron con preocupación. Por más que parecía estar viviendo en un cuento de hadas, la azabache debía poner los pies sobre la tierra y alejar al joven del peligro.

Ya no podía acercarse a la casa del Maestro Fu en busca de la ayuda de otro héroe, con el villano pisándole los talones. Debía dar con el héroe gatuno lo antes posible, para que distrajera al akuma mientras ella se restablecía.

Se soltó del agarre del muchacho, y lo miró a los ojos, resuelta y decidida.

—Adrien, de verdad te lo agradezco mucho. Ya hiciste demasiado por mí, ahora quiero que te quedes aquí a salvo. Estoy a punto de perder mi transformación y necesito encontrar a Chat Noir para que entretenga a Fouet en lo que pueda volver al campo de batalla.

Tomó su yoyó, activando la opción del comunicador, y marcó a su compañero. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Chat Noir no daba señales por ningún lado.

Su rostro evidenciaba la preocupación y creciente desesperación al no dar con el paradero de su fiel partenaire, consciente de que debía buscar la manera de derrotar al akumatizado herida como estaba y sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

_«¿Dónde estás, Gatito? Te necesito más que nunca...»_

El joven Agreste apretó los puños con absoluta frustración.

En todos sus años como héroe de París, no recordaba haberse sentido tan inútil para Ladybug como en ese momento. El akumatizado era un contrincante realmente difícil, y él no estaba allí para ayudarla en la lucha.

Y lo peor es que podía ver en los ojos de la heroína cómo la angustia crecía ante la falta de respuesta de su compañero.

_**«Si supieras que estoy aquí mismo»** _

—Ladybug —llamó con determinación al escuchar un nuevo pitido saliendo de los pendientes de la joven—. Yo... puedo servirte de cebo si Chat Noir no aparece. Puedo salir ahí y alejarlo de ti para que puedas... —La heroína negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, el rubio continuó su discurso—: Sé que no quieres ponerme en peligro, pero estás herida y a punto de recuperar tu forma civil. Si _Fouet_ te encuentra ahora no habrá nadie que salve la ciudad, así que... creo que esta vez necesitas mi ayuda.

Un nuevo pitido interrumpió al zagal, mirando ambos hacia una puerta situada junto a los ascensores.

Ladybug sabía que el joven tenía razón, por mucho que quisiera negarlo. Pero no se lo perdonaría nunca si le llegaba a ocurrir algo mientras ella recuperaba sus poderes.

Así que no lo dejaría solo contra el villano. Si ella quedó bastante malherida sólo con unos pocos golpes, ni siquiera quería pensar en la magnitud del daño que podría causarle si recibiera tan solo uno de sus iracundos latigazos.

Su miraculous volvió a emitir una nueva alerta, que la instó a tomar una rápida resolución.

—Está bien, Adrien. —Levantó la mirada y le dirigió una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa—. En otras circunstancias no lo consideraría, pero mal que me pese reconocerlo, necesito ayuda. De todas maneras, no voy a pedirte que hagas de cebo mientras recupero mis poderes. —Dio un paso hacia él y le tomó ambas manos, mirándolo con preocupación, pero también con un deje de súplica—. Quédate aquí, conmigo. Te necesito a mi lado. Me ocultaré tras esa puerta y mientras tanto, pensaremos cómo poder derrotar al akuma. Con un poco de suerte, tendremos tiempo antes de que él mismo nos encuentre.

El joven Agreste apretó sus manos, en señal de apoyo y le dirigió una sonrisa esperanzadora, asintiendo levemente. La heroína agradeció en silencio y se fue rauda hacia la puerta junto a los ascensores.

En el instante en que ingresó al pequeño cubículo, su transformación desapareció, dejando a Marinette sumamente agotada, dolorida, pero con el corazón latiéndole desacompasado. Una extraña mezcla de emociones recorría su interior.

Sin más dilación, abrió su bolso y sacó una galleta, ofreciéndosela a su kwami.

Tikki la observaba a su lado con cierta intranquilidad, pero no dijo nada. Tomó el pequeño refrigerio que su portadora le extendía y se dispuso a comerlo con toda la prisa que le fuera posible.

Marinette, extenuada, se dejó caer al piso, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta, sin poder contener un grito ahogado de dolor al sentir el roce contra el duro material.

—¡Ladybug! —El quejido que había emitido la azabache preocupó seriamente al rubio. Sabía que la heroína estaba malherida, pues en muy pocas ocasiones la había escuchado de aquella manera—. ¡Maldita sea! —masculló entre dientes mirando su anillo con enojo.

Volvió su vista hacia fuera, observando a través de la cristalera del portal, cómo varias personas pasaban corriendo por delante del lugar donde ellos se habían refugiado, imaginando que el akumatizado andaría cerca, en busca de la heroína.

Tenía que pensar algo, encontrar alguna solución que le permitiese ayudar a la chica sin que tuviese que exponerse más ante aquel villano.

Pero la de las ideas geniales siempre era ella.

Un nuevo quejido se escuchó a través de la madera y Adrien se arrodilló, apoyando una mano en ella, como si pudiese ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo desde ese otro lado.

—Ladybug... yo...

Se moría de ganas por abrir la puerta y acoger entre sus brazos a la heroína. Aunque por primera vez no pensaba en descubrir su identidad. Lo único que de verdad deseaba era poder aliviar el dolor de sus heridas.  
Sacudió su cabeza con frustración.

**_«Piensa algo rápido»_ **

De pronto, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Sacó su teléfono y reprodujo un vídeo del enfrentamiento que habían mantenido _Fouet_ y Ladybug minutos antes, para comprobar si lo que había creído ver era real.

Observó las imágenes con detenimiento y una sonrisa surcó su rostro.

_**«Te tengo»** _

Del otro lado de la puerta, Marinette estaba envuelta en un mar de dudas. Intentaba idear alguna estrategia que pudiera darle fin a la inesperada situación en la que se encontraba, pero por mucho que lo buscara, en su mente todo era caos y confusión.  
Y preocupación. Una enorme y gran preocupación por el bienestar de aquel rubio por quien suspiraba en silencio.

En medio de sus profundos pensamientos, la voz del villano se dejó oír nuevamente, pero esta vez con mucha más claridad, casi como si hubiera descubierto su escondite.

—¡Ladybuuuug! ¡Sal de dónde quiera que estés, maldita imitación de súper héroe!

Marinette sintió su corazón detenerse por un breve instante. Levantó la cabeza, buscando a Tikki con la mirada, implorando por ayuda sin emitir palabra alguna.

Pero la kwami de la creación se hallaba con el dulce a medio terminar. Sacudió su cabecita de lado a lado en señal de negación, con la tristeza destellando en sus expresivos ojos azules.

Sintiendo el pánico apoderarse de ella, la muchacha se puso de pie de manera inmediata, casi como si una corriente eléctrica de alto voltaje la recorriera de los pies a la cabeza.

No había tiempo que perder, no podía ni siquiera detenerse a pensar si el impulso que la sacudió era o no lo más sensato. Debía confiar en su instinto, aquel que le decía a gritos que Adrien estaba a merced del villano, y que ella debía protegerlo sin importar las consecuencias.

Sabiendo que el joven estaría justo del otro lado de la puerta, se aseguró de que el cuarto estuviese completamente a oscuras y, colocándose detrás de la misma, la entreabrió.

—¡Adrien! —llamó en un susurro—¡Rápido, escóndete aquí dentro!

El rubio se sorprendió por la petición de la heroína, quedándose inmóvil durante un instante, al no entender el porqué de aquel urgido mandato.

Un ruido proveniente de la calle le hizo girar el rostro, visualizando levemente la silueta del villano de espaldas a donde ellos estaban.

Sin más tiempo para pensar, acató la orden de Ladybug, tal y como siempre hacia cuando estaba enfundado en su traje de Chat Noir, y se inmiscuyó con rapidez en el pequeño cuarto de limpieza donde se había escondido la heroína, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Al hacerlo, se descubrió rodeado por una intensa oscuridad, incapaz de ver nada.

—Ladybug, ¿qué...? —dijo justo antes de que la mano de la heroína tapase su boca, siendo consciente, en ese instante, de que no había guante cubriéndola y sintiendo la calidez de su piel sobre sus labios.

**_«¡Aún no está transformada!»_ **

Aquel pensamiento disparó instantáneamente sus latidos y agitó su respiración.

Parpadeó con fuerza un par de veces, intentando ajustar su vista a aquella negrura, maldiciéndose por no poseer en ese momento su visión nocturna y descubrir a la mujer que se escondía bajo el traje moteado.  
Pero todo eso pasó a un segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de que el espacio en el que estaban ambos era bastante reducido, lo que le obligaba a permanecer excesivamente cerca de la chica.

Tragó duro, al sentir el cuerpo de la azabache a escasos centímetros del suyo.

Con cuidado, extendió su mano hacia donde imaginaba que estaría el rostro de la joven. Tantos años juntos le habían dado una imagen clara de su estructura y altura.

Rápidamente alcanzó con los dedos su mejilla, notando como la heroína se tensaba ligeramente bajo su tacto. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Continuó recorrido hacia su oreja. Después, se inclinó ligeramente sobre ella, acercando su boca a su oído.

—Ladybug —susurró lo más bajo que pudo—. _Fouet_ está en la puerta.

La azabache trató de contener un jadeo involuntario al percibir el roce de sus dedos sobre su rostro, pero aquello le resultó imposible cuando él le susurró tan delicadamente, haciéndola estremecer.  
Sintió sus pómulos quemando cual brasa encendida, y su pulso dispararse sin control ante el contacto y la cercanía del zagal.

Saber con certeza que el akuma se encontraba tan cerca de ellos la inquietaba. Pero tener a Adrien a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sin dudas alteraba aún más cada uno de sus sentidos.

Mientras percibía cómo el rubio se alejaba paulatinamente, intentando ampliar la distancia entre ellos, el ruido de pasos amortiguados aproximándose desde el exterior, hicieron que los dos restaran paralizados.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, condujo una mano sobre la boca del joven nuevamente, y con la otra se aferró con cierto temor a su cintura, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que, fuese o no el villano quien estuviese afuera, no pudiera descubrirlos.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante unos segundos, aguardando expectantes, incapaces de moverse, con el corazón latiendo al mismo frenético compás, intentando no hacer más ruido que aquel que provocaba sus propias respiraciones, las cuales se intensificaban ante la falta de espacio y la proximidad de sus cuerpos, de su piel.

Se maldijo internamente, odiando no poder apartar de su mente todas esas sensaciones que hacían mella en su interior. El recuerdo de tantos años amándole en secreto ahora estaban nublando su razón, entorpeciendo su juicio y tentando su autocontrol.

Una vez que los pasos se escucharon alejarse, y tras aguardar unos instantes, deslizó la mano que cubría su boca con la intención de retirarla, pero todo cuanto pudo hacer fue acariciar el contorno de su faz con delicadeza, insegura y tímidamente, deleitándose con la suavidad de su tez.

Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de ahuyentar los fervientes deseos de besarlo con devoción, mientras sus dedos tanteaban sus mejillas y la comisura de su boca en la espesa oscuridad.

Sintiéndose incapaz de llevar a cabo aquello que su corazón anhelaba, Marinette lo atrajo hacia si misma, recostándose contra su pecho y fundiéndose con él en un férreo y cálido abrazo que atestiguaba tanto sus miedos como el intenso y profundo amor que le profesaba.

—Creo que ya se ha ido —murmuró, con la poca voluntad que le quedaba, luego destensando el agarre a su cintura, pero sin soltarlo—. Perdóname por arrastrarte conmigo a esta locura. No es la primera vez que enfrento sola a un súper villano, pero en esta ocasión, yo... Nunca antes me había sentido tan perdida, tan débil, tan... derrotada. Realmente, no sé que hacer —declaró entre gimoteos.

Aquella confesión dejó al rubio sin palabras, no pudiendo más que estrecharla nuevamente con fuerza contra su cuerpo y acariciar su espalda en un rítmico y calmante vaivén.

Era tan raro, en los últimos años, ver a la heroína en esa faceta, que de alguna manera él también se sentía perdido.

Ella siempre parecía tan segura de sí misma ante los ataques, tan fuerte, tan capaz... que sentirla así le encogía el corazón. Y le hizo recordar sus inicios, cuando aquellos primeros akumas le hacían plantearse su elección como salvadora de París.

Y, como en aquel entonces se vio en la obligación de recordarle todo lo que ella era, su valía, su capacidad, su poder. Porque no había nadie más ideal para defender la ciudad que ella. Su heroína, su lady.

—Shhhhh... todo va a salir bien —susurró intentando transmitirle aquella seguridad que a ella le faltaba—. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido jamás, Ladybug. Eres valiente, justa y tenaz. Nunca te rindes. No hay nada ni nadie que pueda derrotarte. Y, como siempre, estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de acabar con este akuma —sus palabras estaban cargadas de confianza—. Además, me tienes a mí. Estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar sola. Ni ahora... ni nunca —sentenció.

El chico sintió como el cuerpo de la azabache se estremecía entre sus brazos y creyó notar una pequeña humedad sobre su pecho. Con calma, se separó ligeramente de la muchacha y llevó sus pulgares hacia su rostro, apartando con cuidado unas pequeñas lágrimas que se habían derramado de sus orbes.

—Además, he visto algo en un vídeo que tal vez pueda ayudarnos —sonrió con calidez, aunque sabía que ella no podía verlo.

Marinette se sintió al borde del colapso, tanto mental como emocionalmente. Pero en cuanto el muchacho le devolvió el abrazo y le dedicó aquellas afectuosas palabras, reconfortándola, infundiéndole ánimo, confianza, valor, algo se encendió dentro suyo.

Las lágrimas representaban la exteriorización de su frustración, pero también constituían la muestra de que se sentía conmovida e infinitamente agradecida de tener a alguien como él a su lado, en ese preciso momento donde hasta incluso ella había perdido la esperanza.

Porque Adrien confiaba ciegamente en ella, como lo hacía Chat Noir, como también lo hacía cada uno de los parisinos. No era momento de mostrar debilidad, ni de perder la calma. No debía bajar los brazos, jamás podría permitírselo.

Ella era Ladybug, la incasable heroína, aquella que, sin importar las circunstancias, permanecía de pie y defendía a todos del ataque de los akumas, usando su creatividad y lógica, siempre encontrando una solución.

Y esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

La seguridad que el joven le transmitía le hizo creer nuevamente en sí misma y, si bien aún se sentía fatal en lo que a sus golpes se trataba, sus ánimos parecían renovarse y una creciente fuerza interior nacía desde su pecho.

Tomó las manos del zagal, que aun enjugaban sus lágrimas, y levantó la cabeza, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—No me alcanzan las palabras para mostrarte mi gratitud, Adrien. Si no hubiera sido por tí, yo... No estaría aquí, todo estaría perdido. —Llevó una de sus manos hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza del joven, acercándolo de lado hacia su rostro.

Justo en ese preciso instante, unos golpecitos sobre su hombro derecho fueron la señal de que Tikki estaba lista, y que había llegado la hora de ponerle fin a aquélla caótica batalla.

—Se que entre los dos podemos vencerle —afirmó con convicción—. Y ahora, dime... —susurró en su oído—¿qué es lo que has visto?

El contacto de las delicadas manos de la chica sobre las suyas y su aliento en su oído, le estaban obligando a hacer un enorme ejercicio de contención, pues, pese a la comprometida situación en la que se encontraban, Adrien no podía apartar de su cuerpo las reacciones que aquella cercanía le provocaban, y de su mente la idea de besarla.

Sin embargo, su buen juicio y la necesidad de poner fin a aquel villano que, con toda seguridad, debía estar causando un verdadero caos en París, le ayudó a centrarse en su objetivo.

En la voz más queda que pudo, le contó a la heroína lo que había descubierto en las imágenes de su teléfono móvil y le explicó lo que se le había ocurrido.

—Si quieres puedo mostrártelo ahora mismo —explicó solícito, ansioso por ayudarla.

Ella negó inmediatamente y él cayó en la cuenta de que la luz de aquel vídeo desvelaría la identidad de la azabache.

—Perdona —susurró algo avergonzado —. Entiendo que eso expondría tu yo civil —se dio mentalmente un golpe en la frente por su pequeño atisbo de metedura de pata—. Y... en cuanto a eso... creo que es tiempo de que salga de aquí para que puedas transformarte.

Antes de hacerlo, y aunque su deseo hubiese sido degustar sus dulces carmesíes, se conformó con tomar las manos de la azabache, que aún sujetaban las suyas, y acercarlas a sus labios para dejar un delicado beso.

—Te espero fuera...

_**«Ma lady»** _

Una vez que el chico hubo salido del pequeño cuarto, Marinette se permitió respirar profundamente, apoyando ambas manos sobre su pecho, intentando calmar así los incesantes latidos de su revolucionado corazón.

–¡Ay Tikki! —exclamó, dejando salir el aire que había llenado sus pulmones en un suspiro cargado de emociones—. Siento que estoy viviendo en un sueño...

–Excepto por la sutil diferencia de que hay un supervillano ahí afuera que quiere acabar contigo —acotó la kwami, rodando los ojos. No importaban los años que hubieran transcurrido, ni la gravedad de la situación en la que se encontraban, su portadora siempre estaría en un lío mental en cuanto a sus sentimientos por el joven de cabellos dorados—. Enfócate en tu objetivo, ¡y acabemos pronto con esto!

Marinette sacudió la cabeza y se dio unas fuertes palmadas en sus mejillas, en su afán de despertar de su ensoñación.

—¡Tienes razón! Hay trabajo que hacer. ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Una vez envuelta en su traje moteado, la heroína se apresuró en salir de aquél reducido espacio, encontrando al joven Agreste aguardándola impaciente, tomándose los rubios mechones con ambas manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro frente a los ascensores.

Al verlo de esa manera, se acercó cautelosamente, con un atisbo de duda en su accionar.

Pero en cuanto él la tuvo enfrente, se detuvo. Sus furtivas miradas se encontraron, y su expresión cambió por completo.

Adrien le sujetó ambas manos con decisión, sonriéndole abiertamente, mostrándole la misma seguridad que intentó transmitirle momentos antes en la oscuridad. Quería que ella fuese consciente de que él realmente estaba ahí, que lo harían juntos, que no la dejaría sola.

Recuperando la confianza, la azabache le devolvió la sonrisa con franqueza, ambos infundiéndose valor tan solo con la mirada.

Mientras se contemplaban, la heroína hizo memoria respecto a lo que el joven le había comentado en el cuarto de limpieza.

Aseguraba haber detectado un punto débil en aquél sujeto, y ella pretendía utilizar dicha información para proyectar un plan, antes de acudir a su encuentro.

Sin embargo, y casi como si le hubiera leído la mente, el villano irrumpió en el portal en ese preciso momento, sorprendiendo a ambos.

Se soltaron instantáneamente, como si el contacto de sus pieles quemara, y sus miradas desconcertadas ahora estaban dirigidas hacia el recién llegado.

—¡Al fin te encuentro, maldita escoria! —Fouet la confrontó, riendo sarcásticamente—. ¿Creíste que podías escapar y esconderte para jugar con tu noviecito? ¡Sucia rata inmunda!

Ladybug ni lo dudó. Sin esperar el ataque de su rival, viendo como éste se acercaba raudamente, empujó a Adrien dentro del ascensor y se apresuró en ingresar junto a él, oprimiendo el botón para cerrar la puerta en ese instante crítico en que un latigazo se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡Maldita sea! —se lamentó la heroína con frustración, golpeando con su puño la pared del habitáculo—. Quería idear una estrategia para que tú y yo podamos ganarle, sin exponerte demasiado al peligro —expresó, mirando al joven con su semblante contrariado entre la preocupación y el enojo—. ¡Pero _Fouet_ nos encontró antes de que pudiera hacerlo!

_«¡Piensa rápido, Marinette! No puedes permitir que algo le pase a Adrien»_

Mientras el ascensor se desplazaba hacia los pisos superiores, siendo consciente de que tenía solo algunos minutos antes de que el villano pudiera dar con ellos nuevamente, asió su yoyó e invocó por segunda vez su poder especial.

—Lucky Charm! —exclamó, esperando que la suerte ahora sí estuviera de su lado, agarrando entre sus manos el objeto que le otorgaba esta vez su magia milagrosa.

Un sable.

Adrien se quedó mirando el arma durante un instante y después volvió su vista a la azabache.

No le cabía duda de que aquel objeto le implicaba directamente, pues de todos era sabida su habilidad en el arte de la esgrima.

—Puede que no hayas tenido tiempo de idear un plan perfecto, pero parece bastante claro que tu amuleto encantado ha decidido que yo forme parte de él —sugirió con cierto tono burlón, muy similar al que usaba cuando iba enfundado en su traje de látex negro—. Así que, aunque sé que lo último que deseas es exponer civiles en las batallas, creo que no te queda más opción que dejar que me enfrente al villano.

El joven Agreste hubiese preferido contar con su poder de destrucción y el resto de sus habilidades de súper héroe, pero las circunstancias se habían dado de aquella manera tan inusual y no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

Al menos, podía sentirse agradecido de serle útil a su lady aún en su faceta de ciudadano común y corriente.

Los números del ascensor iban aumentando a un ritmo lento pero incesante, y apenas quedaban un par de plantas para llegar a lo más alto de aquel edificio.

Se permitió contemplar una vez más a la heroína, que lo miraba a su vez en silencio, y dedicarle una sonrisa sincera, justo antes de que el pitido que anunciaba el final de aquel trayecto ascendente sonase con claridad en el habitáculo.

—Llegó el momento —anunció tomando el sable de las manos de la heroína, al tiempo que las puertas se abrían, dejando ver a través del hueco un amplio espacio al aire libre, bañado por la luz del sol.

Al observar desde su posición que _Fouet_ aún no les había dado alcance, el muchacho fue el primero en salir, seguido muy de cerca por la ojizarca, con una postura sumamente cauta y reflexiva.

La moteada aún no estaba segura sobre qué paso darían a continuación, y el hecho de que el villano estuviese acechando, sin saber con precisión dónde se encontraba, la preocupaba sobremanera. Y que, además, el zagal se mostrara tan confiado y seguro de sí mismo, como si él fuese el de los superpoderes y no ella, tampoco ayudaba a que se tranquilizara.

—Espera, Adrien —intervino, sujetándole el brazo desde atrás. Apenas habían dado unos cuantos pasos fuera del ascensor.

El joven detuvo su andar y se volteó para encararla, perplejo, su mirada encontrándose con los intensos azules de su contraria.

—Sé que necesito tu ayuda para derrotarlo... ¡Lo sé! —ella continuó, con un deje de exasperación en su tono de voz—. ¡Diablos! Hasta mi Lucky Charm parece estar de acuerdo con ello… No me queda más remedio que aceptarlo. Pero no puedes tomarte esto a la ligera. ¡Tan solo mira cómo me ha dejado! Y yo tengo poderes, ¡tú no! ¡Por favor! Escúchame un momento, ¡y pensemos antes de ir a buscarlo!

Adrien la observaba entre sorprendido y conmovido. Quizás era cierto y estaba actuando de forma precipitada. Pero era su costumbre lanzarse sin pensar a luchar contra los supervillanos, siempre poniendo todo de sí, sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos. Le resultaba un tanto difícil no reaccionar de la misma manera ahora que no se encontraba bajo la piel del héroe gatuno.

Su naturaleza era protegerla a toda costa. Y que ella insistiera en hacer lo propio con él, mostrando la misma gran preocupación una y otra vez, le hinchaba el pecho de una inexplicable alegría, no podía negarlo.

Se limitó a asentir, sin dejar de sonreírle, pero borrando toda expresión socarrona que ella pudiera malinterpretar, y aguardó a que se continuara explicando.

—Escucha —le dijo resuelta, respirando hondo para calmarse—, tengo la certeza de que el akuma se encuentra en su cinturón. Y, por lo que has visto en el video, parece que has encontrado su punto débil cuando utiliza su látigo. Así que esto es lo que haremos: Voy a llamar su atención, intentando distraerlo, mientras tú te mantienes oculto. Y en el momento en que él realice su ataque, lo sorprendes por la espalda y le cortas el cinturón con el sable. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

La primera alerta de sus aretes los interrumpió, antes de que el rubio pudiera emitir respuesta alguna.

Ambos se miraron con preocupación. Debían actuar rápido si querían ganar aquella batalla, pues restaban pocos minutos para que la heroína perdiese nuevamente su transformación.

En realidad, él hubiera preferido ser la carnaza de aquel villano para evitar que su látigo volviese a herir a la moteada, pero en la situación que se encontraban no se veía capaz de contradecirla.

—Estoy a tus órdenes, ma... Ladybug —rectificó una vez más, regañándose interiormente por no ser capaz de evitar la costumbre de sus apodos—. Si te parece bien me esconderé ahí —señaló un lugar alejado, que parecía una salida de ventilación y que le permitiría observar el combate y salir en el momento apropiado.

La azabache miró hacia el lugar que el chico indicaba y asintió.

Estaba por añadir algo cuando la voz del akumatizado se dejó oír de nuevo, alertándoles de que el tiempo para dudar se había acabado.

Sin pararse a pensar realmente en lo que hacía, el joven Agreste tomó la mano de la heroína y besó su dorso.

—Todo saldrá bien —aseveró con firmeza.  
Después salió corriendo hacia el lugar elegido para ocultarse.

Ladybug lo veía marcharse, suspirando pesadamente mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Su mirada luego se perdía en el horizonte, observando cómo el cielo se iba cubriendo lentamente de unos espesos nubarrones. Los recuerdos de aquella lluviosa tarde inundaron su mente, evocando ese mágico momento en que se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Era consciente del riesgo al que lo exponía siendo cómplices en la batalla contra un poderoso akuma. Pero tenían un plan, uno que no implicaba enfrentarlo cara a cara con el villano, pero en el que su intervención era crucial.

Si todo marchaba bien, en pocos minutos su pesadilla habría terminado. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, también lo haría su sueño. Uno del que no deseaba para nada despertar.  
Esa estrecha cercanía a Adrien, compartiendo junto a él momentos tan íntimos como nunca antes, habían alborotado su enamorado corazón, llenándola de una dicha inexplicable.

Sacudió su cabeza con ímpetu, tratando de centrarse por enésima vez en lo que debía hacer, queriendo evitar que sus emociones pudieran interferir con su deber.

Y como si necesitara de una motivación para hacerlo, Fouet se hizo presente irrumpiendo en escena, látigo en mano, disparándole una mirada furiosa e irritante.

—Me cansé de tus estúpidos jueguitos, Ladybug. He perdido toda mi paciencia contigo, así que entrégame tu miraculous o atente a las consecuencias —amenazó el villano, haciendo restallar su látigo contra el piso.

La moteada echó una fugaz mirada de soslayo a su alrededor, buscando algún rastro que pudiera evidenciar la presencia de Adrien, pero sin despertar sospechas en el akumatizado.

Al percatarse de que se había puesto a resguardo con éxito, se infundió ánimos mentalmente, dispuesta a acabar con aquella situación de una vez por todas.

_«Es ahora o nunca. Tú puedes, Marinette.»_

—¿Quieres mi miraculous, _Fouet_? ¡Pues ven por él! —exclamó desafiante, sujetando su yoyó y lanzándolo hacia una antena mientras se balanceaba enérgicamente, procurando con esa maniobra que el villano se girara de cara a ella y por consiguiente le diera la espalda al escondite de su improvisado socio.

Justo en ese momento, sus aretes parpadearon por segunda vez, al tiempo que empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia.

Adrien contempló, con una mezcla de admiración y temor a la heroína, cuidando de permanecer bien oculto, pero sin perder detalle del combate que se daba a escasos metros de su posición.

Los movimientos de Ladybug eran rápidos y acertados, en la justa medida para esquivar aquel látigo y alcanzar de vez en cuando a golpear a _Fouet_ con su yoyó.

La mirase por donde la mirase era perfecta. Su porte, su valor y su determinación, unidos a su increíble belleza, la hacían parecer una verdadera diosa.

Y aunque le hubiese gustado quedarse observando con calma a aquella preciosa azabache, su deber en aquel momento estaba claro.

Se fijó en el akumatizado, comprobando que lo que había apreciado en el vídeo era real. Observó cómo, tras el lanzamiento de su látigo, permanecía absolutamente inmóvil, contando mentalmente cinco segundos hasta que lo vio moverse de nuevo. Repitió la acción ante el siguiente restallido, para asegurarse que no había error en sus cálculos.

Miró una vez más a Ladybug, sonriendo para sí al adivinar su siguiente movimiento y preparándose para aventurarse a cumplir con su parte del plan en cuanto _Fouet_ lanzase su ataque.

Sin embargo, la repentina aparición del helicóptero de televisión, ávido de noticias, truncó sus planes, haciendo que la heroína perdiese su concentración al mirar al lugar por el que había irrumpido el vehículo.  
En ese momento, Fouet agitó su muñeca, a punto de lanzar el látigo directo hacia la moteada.

Adrien tuvo el tiempo justo de gritar, llamando la atención del akumatizado que, al girarse hacia él, movió su mano y sólo atinó a rozar a Ladybug, aunque dio de lleno al helicóptero, que tuvo que maniobrar, alejándose, para no estrellarse contra el suelo.

Con presteza, el joven Agreste salió corriendo de donde estaba, para protegerse tras otra de las torres de ventilación y así esquivar el ataque del villano, dando tiempo a que la heroína se recuperase.

Fouet regresó su atención al lugar donde creía que había caído la de coletas, pero se asombró al no verla. Inmediatamente después, sintió cómo algo le golpeaba desde atrás y le hacía perder el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

Sin embargo, por el rabillo del ojo pudo divisar a la causante de aquel ataque a traición, y lanzó su látigo una vez más en su dirección.

Ladybug consiguió esquivarlo, esta vez sin problemas y, en ese momento, Adrien apareció junto al villano, cortando su cinturón con el arma que le había proporcionado el Lucky Charm a la heroína y liberando de esa manera el akuma.

—Todo tuyo, Ladybug.

Sin mayor dilación, la azabache utilizó su yoyó para purificar la mariposa negra, luego observando con gran alivio cómo aquel insecto, ahora impoluto, alzaba su vuelo y se perdía en medio de lluvia.

Repentinamente, sintió que el malestar en todo su cuerpo se intensificaba, como si apenas cayera en la cuenta de lo malherida que se encontraba después de aquella dura batalla.

Pero al fin todo había acabado. Ella y Adrien pudieron vencerlo.

Bajó su mirada y contempló al ex villano, quien yacía sentado en el piso, tomándose la cabeza con un gesto desorientado. Al verlo tan confuso, se aproximó hasta él y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—Todo está bien. Ya está a salvo, señor —animó, tratando de sonreír, aunque su gesto se asemejó más a una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida ante los ojos de su rubio acompañante.

El hombre le agradeció con un mudo asentimiento, y luego la heroína lo acompañó hasta el ascensor, asegurándose que se pusiera a cubierto de la intensa precipitación que caía sobre ellos.

Posteriormente, intentó acercarse hasta Adrien, ya que él aún aferraba entre sus manos el sable moteado con el que conseguiría liberar la cura milagrosa. Mas sólo alcanzó a dar unos cuantos pasos cuando sus fuerzas flaquearon inevitablemente, desplomándose al suelo al mismo tiempo en que su miraculous emitía otra incesante alerta.

Adrien salió corriendo en su dirección, con la angustia reflejada en el rostro, arrodillándose junto a la heroína y tomando su debilitado cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—¡Ladybug! —el temor se dejó oír en su voz al notar la inconsciencia de la chica—. Abre los ojos, vamos —suplicó al ver a la azabache que yacía desmayada.

Acercó su oído a su pecho, notando la débil respiración y el tenue latido de su corazón.

_**«No me hagas esto, bichito»** _

La tomó por los hombros y la zarandeó ligeramente, hasta que ella emitió un quejido, abriendo con dificultad los orbes y devolviendo la tranquilidad al rubio.

—Venga, un pequeño esfuerzo más y esto habrá acabado —animó pasando su brazo tras la espalda de la muchacha y ayudándola a semi incorporarse—. Lanzaremos juntos el sable, yo te ayudo —ofreció con una sonrisa en los labios, tratando de controlar su miedo, y ansioso porque la magia del amuleto encantado sacase a Ladybug de la espiral de dolor en la que seguro estaba atrapada y que la había hecho desfallecer.

La muchacha abrió los ojos y asintió como pudo, poniendo su mano sobre la del joven Agreste, que sostenía el arma con fuerza.  
Con su ayuda se hincó de rodillas y después consiguió enderezarse, sin dejar de apoyarse en el cuerpo del rubio para no perder la estabilidad y volver a caer.

—Juntos ahora, Ladybug.

—Juntos, Adrien —asintió, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole cálidamente—. No podría ser de otra manera, después de todo lo que has hecho hoy por mi.

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! —entonaron al unísono, lanzando hacia el cielo el sable que ambos sujetaban, liberando de esa forma las mariquitas milagrosas que repararían todo el daño causado por el akuma.

La ojizarca continuaba aferrándose a los brazos de Adrien, mientras sentía una energía renovadora colándose por cada rincón de su ser. Sus fuerzas parecían regresar poco a poco a su debilitado cuerpo, recuperándose de sus heridas y moretones.

Sin embargo, luego de que su poder mágico lograra regresar todo a la normalidad, incluida ella, no podía soltarse ni apartar la mirada de esas radiantes y profundas esmeraldas. Sus rubios cabellos se adherían a su faz mientras la lluvia los empapaba, y sus labios humedecidos la tentaban en demasía, haciendo crecer una ardiente llama dentro de su pecho.

Alzó una de sus manos y acarició su mejilla con sutileza, mientras se dejaba embaucar por ese hechizo que la atraía hacia él casi por instinto, poniéndose de puntillas al ir recortando cada vez más la distancia que los separaba.

Ansiaba besarlo, deleitarse con el sabor de sus labios, perderse para siempre en él.   
Una poderosa sensación la recorrió por dentro, directa desde el corazón, recordando los intensos momentos compartidos durante la batalla contra aquel desalmado villano. Sentía que había llegado la hora de demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y cuán grande era el deseo que albergaba por él y que la consumía por dentro.

Su conciencia le gritaba que se detuviera, que aquello se trataba de un error. Porque si bien Adrien era su amigo y se conocían desde hace tiempo, ella en ese momento era Ladybug, no la chica detrás del antifaz. No había manera de que su alter ego pudiera despertar algún tipo de sentimiento más que el de una simple gratitud en él, como cualquier otro ciudadano.

Pero, como la mayor parte de ese día, ignoró aquella voz y se dejó llevar, con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo frenético, sintiendo como la piel se le erizaba al percibir el calor de su aliento, entremezclándose con su propia respiración, volviéndose casi nula la distancia entre ellos.

Cerró los ojos en el preciso instante en que sus labios acariciaron los del contrario, despacio, como pidiéndole permiso, intensificando poco a poco el contacto mientras se impregnaba de su humedad y calidez. Su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho, disfrutando de las deliciosas sensaciones que nacían desde sus labios y la recorrían por todo su cuerpo.

No obstante, pese a la pasión que desataba en ella tan anhelado momento, la azabache notó como su compañero no correspondía al beso y abrió los ojos, alarmada. Su semblante se mostraba entre contrariado y sorprendido, y sus ojos tenían un brillo particular, pero que ella no supo interpretar.

Se separó inmediatamente de él, totalmente apenada y con el corazón en la mano, arrepentida por permitir que sus emociones gobernaran su accionar y se impusieran sobre su razón una vez más.

—Lo siento, Adrien. Yo no...

Antes de que una palabra más saliese de su boca, el rubio se inclinó hacia ella y la acalló con un nuevo beso.

No sabía por qué no había reaccionado desde el principio, pero, en cuanto sintió los labios de la heroína alejarse de los suyos algo hizo click en su cabeza e instintivamente se lanzó hacia ella para evitar que aquello acabase.

Llevó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de la muchacha, aún sin creerse del todo que aquello estuviese pasando, y lo acarició con dulzura, deslizando después las yemas de sus dedos hacia su nuca para atraerla más hacia él e impedir que se alejase de nuevo.

Degustó con calma aquellos carmesíes que durante años habían sido fruto de su obsesión, notando cómo la azabache correspondía a aquel contacto aferrando sus manos tras su espalda y apegando su delicado cuerpo al suyo.

Cada poro de su piel se estremeció en aquel momento, y una intensa corriente lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

¡Estaba besando a Ladybug y ella le correspondía!

Delineó lentamente con la mano izquierda el contorno de su figura y después aferró a la ojizarca con fuerza por la cintura.

La calidez que nacía en su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo se incrementó cuando un pequeño jadeo escapó de los labios de la heroína y murió en los suyos.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras los jóvenes se entregaban a aquel delicioso contacto que, aún bajo la ignorancia del contrario, había sido tan anhelado por ambos.

Pero entonces los pendientes de Ladybug volvieron a sonar, sobresaltando a los jóvenes y sacándoles de ese maravilloso instante que estaban disfrutando.

Se separaron, conscientes de que su tiempo había acabado y se miraron el uno al otro, con la respiración aún agitada y el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

—Ladybug... yo...

La chica negó con la cabeza y puso un dedo sobre los labios del rubio. Sonrió con dulzura, sin perder el tono encarnado de sus mejillas.

Aquel arrebato pasional suscitado entre ambos la hizo dudar por un segundo, sacudida por una idea que revolucionaba su mente: aguardar a que sucediera lo inevitable y que su transformación se agotara, revelándole a Adrien su verdadero rostro.

Que el muchacho hubiera correspondido su beso le daba una luz de esperanza, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones. No estaba segura si se trataba sólo de un impulso por parte de él, llevado por la intensidad de tan inusual encuentro, o si realmente había algo más detrás de ese ferviente y enardecido contacto de sus labios.

Reprimiendo su deseo de besarlo con frenesí una vez más, y de acabar con las dudas que albergaba en su corazón, se despidió de él con un casto beso antes de lanzar su yoyó y alejarse de allí presurosa, sonriendo con júbilo mientras se balanceaba entre los tejados como una hoja al viento.

Adrien llevó dos dedos a sus labios, justo donde la heroína había puesto el suyo, mientras la veía perderse entre los edificios.  
Después cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro.

—Adiós, my lady —susurró al tiempo que una indeleble sonrisa iba dibujándose en su rostro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás el Ladrien no es el ship más amado, pero… no nos digan que no les ha gustado ese besito, ¿eh? 
> 
> Ahora a esperar a ver qué ocurre, cuando ambos analicen lo que ha pasado. Pero, sin dudas que este encuentro ha generado ciertas repercusiones, ya las veremos…


End file.
